


Wake me when it's over

by Cofberry



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Psycholog, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofberry/pseuds/Cofberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После спасения друзей из тюрьмы Стив возвращается в Ваканду вместе с Сэмом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake me when it's over

**Author's Note:**

> Фик-диалог.  
> Название подсмотрено у фильма "Разбудите меня, когда это закончится" но я, если честно, не представляю, о чем этот фильм, поэтому кроме названия связи никакой нет.

 

– Крылья, конечно, неплохие, но не такие гибкие, – поступь Сэма куда тяжелее, чем у короля Ваканды, с которым Стив недавно прогуливался по этому же коридору. Но отчего-то слыша шаги Сэма за спиной, Стив чувствует себя намного спокойнее и уверенней. – Все-таки, как ни крути, Старк – чертов гений. Засранец тоже, но гениальности не отнять.

Сэм горько усмехается. Они останавливаются.

– С костюмом Скотта будет сложнее, конечно, но юридически, это изобретение не его собственность. Я слышал там полным ходом разбирательство по этому поводу, так что думаю, все образуется. Когда он снова сможет его напялить – уже другой вопрос. Но! – резко говорит Сэм, когда Стив смотрит на него. – Никто никого не заставлял, помнишь? К тому же сейчас… Все нормально. Бартону не привыкать, а Ванда – сильная девочка, она справится. Так что, Стив… Ты это… хватит…

– Нет, Сэм, – твердо говорит Стив, а Сэм морщится, предвкушая череду извинений. – Я должен сказать. Я знаю, что не заслуживаю, но прости меня. За то, что взваливаю на тебя все это. Прости за то… за то, что вообще втянул тебя, повел за собой. И прости за то, что продолжаю просить, – Стив давится фразой, – но если вдруг, ты узнаешь что-либо или встретишь кого-либо…

Он благодарен Сэму за то, что тот обрывает его.

– Я знаю, где тебя найти.

Затем они молчат какое–то время. За толстым стеклом в вечернем мареве Ваканда расплывается пышностью мрачной зелени тропических лесов, в которые она утоплена, будто в гигантский мох. Стив рассматривает Сэма. Спустя неделю свободы он выглядит хорошо, отдых вытянул усталость из его плеч. Напряжение в его осанке едва заметно, но Стив прекрасно знает, чем оно вызвано.

– Я не пытаюсь… – начинает Сэм.

– Не нужно… – пытается Стив, но Сэм останавливает его рукой.

– ... тебя отговаривать, потому что это бессмысленно. В омут с головой – твой метод, так что. Ммм, и я не хочу спрашивать тебя, уверен ли ты. Потому что ты уверен. Но все же…

Он не договаривает, только делает большие глаза и вопросительно приподымает брови. Стив вздыхает, потому что это – _это_ – для него нелегко. Из-за высокой влажности и густоты леса линия горизонта утеряна, как ориентир, но всполохи блеклого света говорят о том, что солнце уже почти село.

– Когда я очнулся… – начинает Стив, но прерывается. От воздуха, мертвого и отутюженного многочисленными кондиционерами, спрятанными под потолком помещений, в горле Стива постоянно сухо. Он предпочитает считать это причиной, по которой ему так сложно даются простые слова в течение всех тех дней, которые он проводил здесь в компании Баки, а теперь проводит в компании Сэма. – Первое, что я захотел узнать… когда сумел все осмыслить, это Пегги. Что стало с Пегги. Я не надеялся, что она жива.

Сэм медленно моргает. Он хороший слушатель, и почти не выражает свое мнение мимикой, но в глубине его темных глаз Стив видит протест. Почему-то считается, что прямой зрительный контакт может быть подтверждением искренности, но, на деле, когда слова (сокровенные, страшные и колючие, точно дресва, – такие слова) рвутся из горла, нет ничего более страшного, чем найти собственное отражение в чужих зрачках.

– А видел время самого ее рассвета, помню, какими ясными были ее глаза, а потом, – Стив запинается, махает рукой за стекло и пользуется этим жестом чтобы отвернуться – там за стеклом нежно лиловый цвет неба пожирают подступающие фиолетовым сумерки. – Потом я нес на своем плече ее гроб. Знаешь, это хуже всего, когда время кого-то, кто был дорог тебе, кому был дорог ты сам, кончается. Зато у тебя впереди его полно. Этого времени. Только к чему все это? Когда все, кого ты любил…

Стив морщится и вдыхает прохладный пересушенный воздух во всю силу легких. Он чувствует, как Сэм скрещивает на груди руки. Он уже не верит Стиву, потому что нащупал в его словах брешь, но Стив все равно говорит:

– Я просто не желаю этого Баки.

И это такое детское оправдание, что Стив почти не надеется, что оно будет исчерпывающим для столь проницательно человека, как Сэм.  
И это так. Сэм фыркает, но его голос не звучит обиженным или злым.

– Врешь, Роджерс, - говорит он легко. Стив думает, что смотреть другу в глаза так сложно, потому что он, Стив, в глубине души знает, что действительно чуточку врет.

– Люди постоянно теряют кого-то, – произносит Сэм, а Стив все так же не осмеливается обернуться и взглянуть на него. – Но жизнь – это возможности. Ты всегда можешь найти тебе людей, да, безусловно, это будут уже другие люди, но они могут стать дорогими тебе не меньше…

Сэм сглатывает.

– Ты можешь стать дорог им. И ты будешь оставаться с ними так долго, сколько будет отведено самому тебе. А потом да…

Какое счастье, что отражение Сэма в стекле настолько нечеткое. Однако улыбку в его голосе Стив все равно чувствует, потому что она такая горькая, и она словно связывает Стиву язык в узел, отчего становится физически невозможным перебить Сэма и что-либо ответить.

– Они тоже тебя потеряют.

Небо над Вакандой низкое, едва прорезавшиеся звезды кажутся больше и ближе, чем Стив видел когда-либо – и они похожи на блики, которые рассыпались по всем поверхностям, когда во время вечеринок Мстителей Тони зачем-то вывешивал на потолок покрытый блестками шар.

– Поэтому не надо тут заливать, что это ради него. Он знал, на что шел. Знал, что когда проснется мир уже, возможно, будет другим. Черт, да я, порой, просыпаясь спустя пару дней после хорошей пьянки, обнаруживал, насколько все становилось другим. – Стив чувствует движение, когда Сэм тянется рукой, чтобы почесать свой затылок. – Глупо даже предполагать, что он не рассматривал такой вероятности, что в мире, где он сможет жить, будучи безопасным для окружающих, уже больше не будет тебя.

Стив молчит, когда Сэм делает паузу и совершает небольшой шаг вперед, становясь ближе. Теперь их плечи соприкасаются.

– Это ты... – глухо говорит Сэм, а Стив закрывает глаза и кивает. Потому что да, это так. За несколько лет одиночества в этом веке, который без Баки так и не сумел стать для него родным – это больше чем то, на что он смел бы надеяться.

Быть рядом с ним.

–... а не он, – говорит Сэм уже практически шепотом.

Лежать рядом и через двойной слой из стекол криокамер почти касаться его руки.

– _Это ты._

Сэм говорит, а Стив впивается взглядом в небо Ваканды, которое с каждой минутой становится все глубже и все темней.

– _Это ты_ боишься завтра проснуться в мире, в котором снова не будет его.


End file.
